Disenchanter
Disenchanter are a doom/heavy rock trio residing in Portland, Oregon. Active since 2011 this trio, helmed by core members Sabine Stangenberg and Joey DeMartini, perform spacey, doom-laden songs that explore fantastic lyrical themes. Disenchanter's official page list their music as "Magical Beast Metal". The band has attained comparisons to the likes of Electric Wizard and Coven. Since forming Disenchanter has released two EPs and a studio album, also touring the United States on several occasions. History Disenchanter formed on 25 May 2011 initially as a quartet in Santa Rosa, California. However by the next year founding members Stangenberg and DeMartini would relocate to Portland, Oregon. The band's first official show would be held on 17 July 2012 at Mocha Momma's in Portland.Disenchanter Facebook Event Following early shows would see them perform with the likes of Mammoth Salmon, Die Like Gentlemen, Gnome Sorcery Federation and many others leading up to the release of their debut EP Back To Earth on 27 September 2013. A second EP in On Through Portals would quickly follow on 11 January 2014, reviewed positively via the likes of The SludgelordThe Sludgelord and Wonder Box MetalWonder Box Metal among others. Work would begin on a debut album through 2014 in between several local shows. Between 2 December 2014 and 1 January 2015 Disenchanter would host a Kickstarter campaign to fund the recording and pressing of their debut album. Ultimately the campaign would be successful with $3,223 funded by 90 backers.Kickstarter Recorded and mixed at Haywire Recording, Disenchanter's debut album Strange Creations saw it's release on 19 September 2015 to positive reception from the likes of More Fuzz,More Fuzz, Wonderbox Metal,Wonder Box Metal Doomed & Stoned,Doomed and Stoned and Stoner KingStoner King among others. To support the release of Strange Creations going into next year, Disenchanter would begin touring with the likes of Demon Eye and Castle through the West Coast of the United States. The band would also re-release both EPs as a compilation package for the tour.The Obelisk The next year Disenchanter would perform at Doomed & Stoned High Summer Fest and tour several weeks with Swamp Ritual. Finally in 2018 Disenchanter would tour surrounding an appearance at The Maryland Doom Fest and also make notable appearances at Descendants of Crom, Ceremony of Sludge and 420 Music and Arts Festival. To date the band remains active in the Portland heavy scene, performing with an ever-growing scene of local acts while supporting those in travel. Discography *'Back To Earth' (EP) (2013) *'On Through Portals' (EP) (2014) *'Strange Creations' (Album) (2015) Members Current Lineup *'Sabine Stangenberg' - Guitar, Vocals (2011 - Present) *'Joey DeMartini' - Bass (2011 - Present) *'Douglas Jennings Barrett' - Drums (2017 - Present) Past Members *'David Dixon' - Guitar (2011) *'John "JT" Thede Jr.' - Drums (2011?) *'Chuck Scarpelli' - Drums (2011?) *'Jay Erbe' - Drums (2012 - 2017) List of Known Tours *'Demon Eye & Disenchanter West Coast Tour' (With Demon Eye) (2016)Disenchanter Facebook Event *'2016 West Coast Tour' (With Castle) (2016)Disenchanter Facebook Event *'Too Doomed To Live, To Stoned To Die' (With Swamp Ritual) (2017)Disenchanter Facebook Event *'June 2018 North American Tour' (2018)Disenchanter Facebook Event External Links *Disenchanter Facebook *Disenchanter Bandcamp *Disenchanter Bigcartel References Category:Band Category:Portland Category:Oregon Category:USA Category:Heavy Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Santa Rosa Category:California